When Ten Below Meets 101
by Sherry Tanner
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was the complete opposite of you? Light and dark, cold and hot, high and low-Jack Frost and the Heat Miser, Helena Hell, meet in a very unfortunate combat between good and evil.


**Helena **

In the shadows, we usually see darkness, along with a bitter feeling of coldness. We never feel frightened when in darkness, unless we feel a negative presence of evil among us. Why is that? Perhaps, we will be left clueless to the answer for the rest of eternity. Then again, I feel no regret to assume that humans have the strange instinct to run from darkness.

Darkness—ha! Do I ever hear about anything else? Will I? All I ever hear about is how fearful humans are to the dark. They're afraid that the Boogeyman, my fiancé, will reach out and grab them by the ankles. Honestly, all the fool will ever do is hiss a quiet "boo" in your ear before releasing you back into your nightmare, and then he'll continue on down your block, giving your neighbors nightmares as well. Darkness—only a fool would fear such a thing!

What about light? What about me? I'm far more terrifying than that fool, Pitch Black, will ever be! I'm clearly more destructive, as well. What can he do other than frighten children across the globe, while I am the cause of blazing house and wild fires? I tear families apart, and I kill people. What does Pitch do? He _frightens_ children.

I _kill_ children.

My name, Helena, is simply based off my home, Hell, which is also my last name. My father is Hades, and sometimes he can be a real hothead. Sometimes I think he wishes that he had a boy, rather than a troublemaking, teenage girl who burns tantrums most of the time. He should be glad that I'm even following in his footsteps of torturing those who have joined us in our home after their passing. Don't get me wrong, for I do enjoy shoving a pineapple down Hitler's throat every now and then, but I often wish for change.

A change in what, you wonder? Well, I'm looking for the answer to that, myself. I never found the key to my life. I don't think I ever will. All I can ask now is why that damn Man in the Moon wanted me to be evil instead of good. Maybe I just want a change to be good, for once. Then again, the more I think about it, I don't want to bring joy to children. Watching the world burn is something I've been doing for the past five hundred years. I'm not going to change now.

Nothing could ever change me—_nothing._

I sat on the black, leathery bench in front of my fiery red vanity. That was all that was in my father's palace—a fiery red theme with firecracker red flags and curtains that hung in the halls and windows. Torches were pinned up against the corridor walls, and in my room, about a hundred candles were lit to make just enough light for me to see myself in the mirror.

There I was—a legendary figure's daughter stuck at the age of some sort of teen year for the rest of eternity. How old do I look? Fifteen, sixteen? Pitch, my fiancé, said that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was in my five hundreds, which was good enough for him since he was in his six hundreds. Even my father says that this is completely normal, but I usually hang around with a lot of humans in Hell. They all tell me how weird I look with a man, because thousands of miles above us, men eighteen or older are considered pedophiles if they date anyone younger than them. I will never understand the human world.

I had long, fiery red hair (big surprise) with brown eyes that changed due to my mood. My father said that it was a gift from the Man in the Moon, but I wasn't too sure. People are made the way they are made, and to me, there are no exceptions. My body wasn't what most people would think it would be. Usually, when people would imagine Hade's "hot" daughter, they would see a skinny girl with big breasts.

No, I'm the exception.

I have curves, and big ones, at that. In the human world, I would be a good twenty pounds "overweight." What was I? One hundred and seventy pounds? Most of it came from muscle, Pitch usually told me. Well, let's be honest; I had some serious hips. My thighs were a bit bigger, and I had a serious hour glass shape. My breasts were a bit big, but I never acted skanky about any of it. Pitch, however, was the one who provided my clothing. My father put him to this task, for Pitch was the one I was supposed to "please."

My outfits would usually hold a fiery theme, though most of the time I wore showy, leather outfits that showed of a little bit of my torso. I didn't like these outfits. I was more into the long, black dresses that actually covered some of my body in a respectful manner. I run into a lot of sluts down here in Hell, and let me tell you:

I am definitely not one of them.

I stared into the mirror longer, wishing for some sort of change in my appearance that would reveal who I am on the inside. Isn't that a song? I don't know. If it is, then it's truly genius, for that is definitely what I need now. Why did Man in the Moon make me evil? It's not that I have a problem with it. It's just that, well, I'm curious.

I pursed my lips in the mirror, watching as my nose wrinkled a bit as I did so. I chuckled at my own pointless sense of humor, and sighed heavily.

"Helena!" called a voice from the meeting chamber just down the hall and a few floors below my room. I jumped in fright, and tore my gaze away from the mirror as I stared in the direction of my dark, wooden door. I slowly slipped from the leather bench, and ducked my head a little as the walls shook with clumsy mightiness as soon as a bit of debris fell from my own ceiling. _"Helena!"_ the voice howled monstrously.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance as I threw my door open, letting it slam against my bedroom wall as I shrieked down the red carpeted corridor, "Do I bother _you_ past the twelfth hour?" I leaned through the door way, and glared down the long, stone walls that rattled due to my own voice.

"_Helena!"_ More debris fell on top of my head, and the rocks soon melted off my hair as I burned with rage and fury. My father was calling for me, and he knew that I didn't like being disturbed before my bedtime.

I marched off down the corridor in the direction of the long flight of rocky steps, but I found myself properly walking down the steps in my loud heels, which Pitch also picked out. After I made it to the second floor, I turned to my left to stand before the two, large, wooden doors that led to the meeting chamber, where my father was obviously calling from. Two, tall devils stood guarding the doors with their fire-lit tritons in hand. As soon as they saw me, they nodded in respect, and opened the doors for me to enter the chamber.

The meeting chamber was a large room with a long, rectangle table with chairs that surrounded it, where the dark entities that ran the fiery depths of evil on this planet discussed their future schemes. A thick, heavy tablecloth covered the brown, glossy table. Many of the entities that joined for meetings were already gathered, whereas some simple demons shifted through the walls, and took their assigned seats. They nodded apologetically for being late, but some of them rudely pushed their own chair back, grunting as they had also been disturbed before, or perhaps during their slumber.

I rolled my eyes as I looked over at my father, who was disguised in his human form as he sat at the head of the table to my right. He wore all black, and on his fingers were silver skull rings that glistened in the torchlight. I loudly clomped in the direction of my seat, which was at the other head of the table.

To my right sat Lil' Doll. She was a sweet little girl, and she did her job of hiding beneath people's porches well. He had long, silky black hair, and black sockets for eyes. Just like a door, she wore a black, lacy dress and black buckle shoes. I got along with her very well.

To my left sat Pitch. As soon as I sat down, he reached out to clasp my hand, and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. I rejected him by pulling away slightly, and his face flushed a little. Feeling guilty, I removed my hand from his, and glanced at him embarrassedly. "Long day," I muttered, forcing my most tired voice to convince him that I was beat.

Pitch stared at me with those yellow eyes for a split second, as if he was questioning my honestly. After a few seconds, he nodded, and sighed in disappointment. He sat straight up and gave my father his full attention.

The room silenced as soon as my father slammed a hand on the table, which echoed throughout the chamber boomingly. The devils that guarded the doors shut them, and turned to face the table to give my father their attention as well. I smirked as they did this. The devils were so cute in my eyes. I peeked over at one of them, winked, and waved my fingers at him under the table. The devil on the right bashfully waved back, and the one on the left elbowed him. I chuckled as I turned back to face my father, who was already going on about some sort of battle.

"…and fighting for the evil is what is best for all of us, including Man in the Moon. He wouldn't have created us if he didn't want us here." Hades was shuffling through some old papers, reading off a few notes here and there about the upcoming battle between good and evil. "The guardians aren't planning to attack. North doesn't want to start a ruckus, so the four of them are only coming up with a defense mechanism. In order to—"

There was an alert clearing of a throat down in the middle section of the table, as if someone wanted to get my father's attention. Hades stopped speaking, and glanced up at a demon, which shyly raised its hand. "Sorry, sorry," he said nervously to the rest of the council before the black figure eyed my father. "Sir, Hades, I'm afraid you've mistaken. There aren't four guardians. There are five. North, Bunny, Sandman, Tooth, and—"

"We've had this discussion, Dave."

Dave the Demon shrugged. "Why don't we consider Jack Frost a guardian, sir? I'm still confused."

Pitch sneered and sat back in his seat before crossing his arms. He probably knew something that I wouldn't know. After all, I was never allowed to leave Hell. This "Jack Frost" that everyone spoke of was just another name at the meeting table. I never saw him. I've seen North and Bunny before, along with Sandman and Tooth when they came down to the meeting chamber four hundred years ago to confront us about a deadly spreading wildfire, but I've never seen a Jack Frost.

"Dave," Hades breathed as he pinched his forehead with impatience, "Jack Frost is a troublemaker. He's just like you and me." He gestured to the entire council, including me. "He's just like all of us. He plays tricks, and he causes storms and blizzards at the most inconvenient times. How can Jack Frost be a guardian?"

Dave nodded in agreement, but after a few seconds of silence, he raised his hand again. "But, sir, why doesn't he meet down here with the rest of us. I mean, if he's so bad—"

The chair to the left of mine scooted out loudly, and Pitched gracefully brought himself to his feet. "Frost doesn't want to the take the responsibility of evil. He hardly takes the idea of being a guardian seriously." He strode over to Dave, and leaned down so they were face to face. "We can't take the risk of his freezing temperatures melting Hell, now can we? Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _an entity of evil." His yellow eyes burned into Dave's red ones, and the demon backed up against his chair, and slumped down so half of his face was hidden by the table.

I pulled my eyebrows together, and whispered harshly, "Pitch, stop that!" Pitch looked up from Dave and glanced over at me guiltily. I fiercely pointed to Pitch's chair, gesturing for him to sit down immediately. The rude man narrowed his eyes for a moment, but he obeyed.

The council was settled, and after a few disgruntled comments from my father, he continued. "Regardless, we're all attacking. Our fight will begin once every evil and dark entity lines up on the Great Wall of China. We're going to destroy as much as the continent as we can before the guardians show up."

I spoke up, "And how are we to attack father?" All eyes turned to me, but I pretended not to notice. "Will I finally be able to make a wildfire by leaving hell instead of burning another globe model?"

Hades stared at me, bewildered. He stammered, "M-my dearest Helena, surely you're not coming along for this one. It's far too dangerous—"

I sneered, "Oh, father, of _course _I'm coming along! I've always wanted to leave Hell! And besides, I'll help you cause the biggest fire in centuries. Just let me come along. We'll frighten everyone."

Pitch leaned over to chuckle beside me, "Dark and light doesn't go together very well. We're only going to bring darkness and verbal destruction to China. We're just trying to make everyone stop believing in the guardians."

I pushed him away. "I'm going to kill my first human in person one way or another." I looked to my father with pleading eyes. "Oh, please, father! I'll kill as many people as I possibly can! What's Bunny going to do? Throw an egg bomb at me?"

A skeleton down by my father sneered, "You'd be surprised."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming along. When is it?"

Someone down yonder croaked, "Tonight."

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere when someone said that. My eyes widened, and after a few moments of letting the timing of the battle get to me, I slumped back into my chair, and whispered, "Well."

Finally being out of Hell was literally the best moment of my entire existence. I could actually breathe the air, everything smelled like I thought it would—dreamy and sweet with a hint of serious pollution—and the weather was just below freezing. I was surprised that I wasn't shaking out of my heels, which I probably should have taken off before the battle.

Battle? As I stood on the Great Wall of China, lining up next to my fiancé, I finally realized that this wasn't a battle. It was an attack on poor, innocent people that have done nothing but lived their lives the way they were taught to. We were taking our anger on the guardians out on the continent. Did I have a problem with this? Of course I didn't.

I smirked as I stared off into the lights of the nearest town, where I would soon unleash the force of a million wildfires upon its citizens. "The sweet sight of future destruction," I chuckled, biting my lip a little at the horrid thought that felt like nothing but an addicting lust to me.

Pitch looked down at me, and then laughed, "I can smell Frost in the air. He must be near." He wrapped his arms around himself. "No wonder why it's so damn freezing." His teeth chattered a little.

Mindlessly, I threw a flame from the palm of my hand to Pitch's feet. He yelped, and danced around the fire before stomping it out and glaring down at me in confusion. I was then star struck. "Frost?" I was suddenly excited. I gasped again, "_Jack _Frost? The one I always hear about? He's going to be _here?" _I squealed with excitement; I was finally going to meet the strong, powerful man that I had always dreamed of.

Pitch jumped in fright and covered his ears when I squealed. "You're not the first to do that," he said in an annoyed tone. "And he already is here. Don't you feel him? It's only fall, Helena, and the temperature is in the single digits. I think Frost knows that we were planning to attack." He glared over the edge of the great wall, and squinted off into the town.

I watched Pitch cautiously for a second, and then turned to Lil' Doll, who squinted off over the wall as well. After a few seconds of staring, she pointed to the sky, and shrieked, "There! There, in the sky!"

All of the entities stood to attention before looking straight up, where I could hear the loud laughter of a childish boy flying in the wind. Hades, who stood a few meters down the wall from me, raised his hands, forming two large balls of fire before sending them off into the sky, where a skinny figure dodged the burning light effortlessly. "You're going to have to do better than that!" the boy called down before laughing again.

As the light passed Frost, I could see every single bit of him. His white hair appeared shockingly brightly in the night, and his blue eyes were just enough to take my breath away. He wore a blue hoodie, along with a pair of brown pants. The boy didn't wear any shoes, but he did have some sort of staff with him. I'll admit: he was cute, but not what I expected.

This boy—this young, teenage boy—was the one who caused all of those blizzards? He was the one who made the most inconvenient weather? No wonder my father didn't want him to join the dark entities. Jack Frost was kind of like the rejected family member, only he wasn't a part of our family.

Pitch spat, "Let's end this!" and dashed up into the sky hurriedly, raising his arms as his little nightmare ponies hurled themselves from the depths of wherever.

I rolled my eyes as everyone, including my father, hurled themselves at the helpless town as Pitch took on Frost all by himself. No wonder we always had someone rising up against us; the entities had no sense of teamwork. I watched as the flock of evil let out a battle cry as fire erupted in the middle of the nearest town, and I looked up at the sky as I stood on the great wall alone. Killing suddenly wasn't my thing anymore. Perhaps it was because I was content with the idea of being out of Hell for once.

Pitch continued throwing insults at Jack, and for some reason, that was enough for me. I cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted, "You know, coming up with corny insults is only going to slow you down, _Pitch!" _I placed my hands on my hips, and watched the remainder of their fight.

Pitch seemed distracted by my presence, and he took a swift glance at me. Jack took advantage of Pitch's distractedness, and he swiped his staff across the man's face with one, quick, icy blow. Pitch let out a howl of pain, and he flew back into the night. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

I raised my eyebrows as I listened to Pitch's cries die off into the darkness, and I sneered, "That's what you get for eyeing the lazy girl." I chuckled. I wasn't lazy; I didn't feel like doing any harm that night.

I leaned against the solid stone, but jumped in fright when the freezing presence landed with a thud in front of me. My burning eyes shot up to meet the cold gaze of Frost, who stood in a threatening stance as he circled me, is staff pointed at me the entire time. The look on his face was curious, and at the same time aroused. It was kind of like the expression someone would make while tango dancing with someone very attractive. Frost's eyes were full of wonder, but at the same time, he knew that he was going to have to do what he had to do.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked as I watched the boy circle me. He was a bit taller than me. How tall was he? Five foot ten? Maybe eleven? I looked over one shoulder, watching him closely and seductively until he disappeared behind my back. I then looked over my other shoulder to catch him in my gaze again, which was softening to a warm, welcoming red gaze of amusement. I had to be smooth with him. I mean, even though he wasn't what I thought he'd be, he was still attractive, and there was always the possibility of convincing him to join the dark side. I said in a mature voice, "Strike me, guardian. Let me see that you're as powerful as they claim you to be."

Frost raised an eyebrow, and got into a more intense stance as he continued to circle me, this time more slowly and darkly. He chuckled, "I don't hit girls."

I laughed, and raised both of my hands to my sides. I formed two fireballs and brightened the wall before letting them flicker out, hoping that I would arouse the boy's patience. "You don't have to hit me," I said sweetly as I took a slow step in his direction, listening as I could hear the continuous battle cries of the evil army once they moved on to the next town.

Jack smirked, and stopped circling me. He stood up straight, and twirled his staff before casually walking toward me. He narrowed his eyes a little and licked his lips as he pushed the hook of his staff to my neck, raising my chin forcefully so I could stare into his eyes. "I _do _have many ways to harm women without hitting them," he whispered darkly.

It was working. The plan was freaking working, and I didn't even know it because I was so seduced. I hated whenever boys would do this to me. Pitch could never pull it off, however. He tried once. Believe me when I say that he's never doing it again. Don't ask, just move on.

I bit my lip before half lidding my eyes. "_Indulge _me," I finally whispered as my arousal had gone flying off the edge.

Frost gritted his teeth and dropped his staff to grab me by the back of the neck, and pull me in so he could bite me fiercely on the nose. I was taken aback for a moment, but after a few seconds, my nose burned terribly, but my seduction was burning brightly. After he figured that I was confused, the boy smirked and pulled away just a bit before lightly tracing the tip of his tongue from the tip of my nose, all the way down to my lips. I let out a small moan, but after that, Frost stopped.

That was when I realized that he had me by the neck. His expression was impassive, and he brought me down to my knees so he could simply pick up his staff, and he pulled me back to my feet. He held my hair tightly. "I've been here for over three hundred years. I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid." He shrugged, and dragged me in the direction of the edge of the wall. His touch was freezing, and it was enough to make me reach up and grab his wrist.

With all of my might, I scorched his wrist so he'd release me. Crying in pain, Frost let go of my hair, and stared down at his burnt risk in shock as he growled in agony.

I was too busy laughing to actually run from him, which probably would have been a good idea compared to standing there and letting the boy tug on my hair one more time. "No more!" he warned as froze off at least five inches of red from my wavy, imperfect hair.

I laughed again, "You're so much fun to annoy. An eyebrow for a lock of hair?" I asked sweetly.

"Hell, no!"

My hands were tied behind my back as Frost threw me over his shoulder, and flew me to the coast of the continent. So, let me get this straight:

This boy brutally attacked my fiancé, seduced me into thinking that he was going to punish me in a hot way, and carried me to the lake? Sounds like someone's a bit jealous of Pitch! No, out of all seriousness, it was really late at night, and teens, even legendary ones, get confused and turned on easily when they're a bit tired. Of _course _I was going to let Frost tie my hands behind my back. Sure, I was going to let him take me wherever—as long as we were alone! See, I wasn't thinking!

I was turned on!

Frost sat me up against a tree like a helpless ragdoll, and paced before me, eyeing me cautiously whenever I would flirtatiously stick my foot out and try to trip him. Oh, I think it's safe to say—now that we're deep into the story—that I take after my banned mother. I'm known in Hell as, "Helena of Guilty Seduction." If that wasn't obvious… then…

"Don't you think that you should be saving China now, Frost?" I asked quietly as I played with some orange leaves with my restrained hands. I hummed a little tune carelessly, obviously not giving a second thought about the lives that were probably being lost currently.

Frost sneered as if he was disgusted. "Jack," he corrected me. "North and the others are taking care of it. I was told to destroy Pitch and capture his girlfriend for questioning." He glanced over at me, and raised an eyebrow with a half-smile. "So, you're in _my _command now, baby."

"Helena," I corrected him. "And I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his fiancé." I almost gagged at the thought of it.

Jack stopped pacing, and paused to kneel down in front of me, his staff dropped in the leaves, and his lands resting over his knees. "I actually feel bad for you," he laughed a little, realizing eventually that I wasn't going to join in. Remember when I said that teens get aroused easily at night? I think that Jack was at his peak, for he scooted in closer to me, and straddled my thighs so his nose was almost touching mine. "The sex must be a shame."

Bingo.

I licked my lips, and leaned up so our breaths were lingering with one another, his cold scent mixing with my hot one, and my burning eyes contrasting with his icy ones. "You have no idea."

Jack had probably lost it. Before I knew it, his teeth were trailing up my neck, and soon enough his tongue traced along my jawline. A spark of chills flew up my spine, which was strange. I had never felt like that more. If my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would be yanking at his snow white hair, and my legs wouldn't be squirming beneath him in discomfort. I let out a distraught moan, and whined, "Untie me."

"Can't," Jack gasped as he quickly pulled away from my jaw, and immediately began to run his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance. I didn't let him in, and he let out a small whimper.

I leaned my head back against the tree. "My hands have been tied up for three hours now. No kissing until I'm—"

That sneaky bastard cut me off by quickly holding my jaw and forcing his tongue into my mouth. He cut me off midsentence, but I wasn't going to complain. I needed to get my fix just as much as he did. I moaned against his lips, his tongue dominating mine with no effort or care as his fingers tangled in my hair.

I then realized what I could do.

"_I'm Miss Heat Miser. Whatever I touch… melts in my clutch…" _was something my father used to sing to me teasingly whenever I'd accidentally melt a pen or a spoon while I was using it.

I chuckled into the kiss, and grasped the rope, melting it away immediately before I dominated that boy. I reached up forcefully, grabbing and pulling at his hair before tackling him into an orange pile of leaves. Jack let out a gasp of surprise as I bit harshly on his bottom lip, and I growled, "You're mine now, Frost."

"Jack?"

Jack and I both stopped making out in the leaves whenever I heard the sound of a child's voice. What boy would be out at this hour? I sat up and looked over at the brunette boy, who leaned against a tree. It looked as if he had fallen asleep while reading a book about… Bigfoot?

Jack blushed terribly red, and I smirked at him. I didn't even know this guy, and I was getting my fix on him. (Who wouldn't?) Then, all of a sudden, a child appears out of nowhere.

"Jamie!" Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "It's not what it looks like!"


End file.
